Razor Blade Compassion
by Chrona4Shirotsubaki
Summary: An innocent one-shot of Deidara and Sasori. Deidara has a gift for Sasori that he worked so hard on. Sasori seems not to care, but secretly does.


**My first Sasori x Deidara fic! I love this pairing, though I've noticed that most of them are where Deidara is the seme and Sasori the uke. Then I wonder who's older? If anyone can tell me, that'd be greatly appreciated, especially because I'll probably be doing more with these two.**

_Razor Blade Compassion_

Deidara has a special surprise for Sasori. A hummingbird made of razors that comes to life by Sasori's chakra laced puppet strings. He'd been working on it for quite some time through blood, sweat, and tears. Mostly through blood. And lots of cuts to his poor artistic hands. But in the end it was well worth it! The metal feathers, while sharp and small, were in perfect alignment. The wings crafted in such a mannor that they made the most softest sound of little chimes beating rapidally together. The sun absolutely made the shine on it seem impossible. With his little razor bird held by a string coming from its back, Deidara walked down the hall to Sasori's room. Knowing him, he'd be working on some puppet. Old habits die hard.

When the blonde entered the room, he did indeed find Sasori working on a puppet that looked a lot like a snake. Sasori didn't bother to look look up even when his companion began to talk.

"What ya think, un? It's good, yeah?" Deidara asks in hopes this will bring a smile to the red head's normally apathetic face. I mean how can it not? Beautifully deadly this work of art was. Each and every little detail was added so carefully and skillfully. Sasori glanced at the latest piece then went back to work.

"How long did this one take?" He asked, voice calm in bordom. This gave a very hard private blow to Deidara's ego and maybe even hurt him a bit. Not that he was going to admitt it or anything!

"Uh, just a few hours is all." _'Yeah, more like a few freaking days!' _"Most of the work was in the shaping, un."

"So this is the reason why you were late earlier? You kept me waiting for an hour, Deidara. I hate to be kept waiting."

Ouch. Now that he thought about it, he was supposed to meet up with Sasori for another pointless mission. He had been so caught up adding the final touch-ups that he'd forgotten the time. Sasori had not been very happy, not happy at all. "Well, anyways I made it for ya." He smiled holding out the bird, being carefully as to not have it swing back and slice his wrist again.

"That so, huh? Just put it over there on the stand."

Deidara was in one word crushed. He'd worked so hard to make something even Sasori would like to just have it shot down in an instant. He wanted to tell the red head how much it meant to him to have made it for him and only him. To maybe tell him how he felt when he was around him. But apparently Sasori wasn't interested in the least. That's Sasori for you, cool, calm, collected, unfazable Sasori. Deidara nodded his head though his partner couldn't have seen this and left the bird on the stand as he was told to. Giving one last look at the puppetier, he left feeling rejected as always. Rejection.... the feeling always came after not impressing the other. Which meant it came all the time and seemed to get worse as the failures pilled up.

Meanwhile, Sasori tried not to think of the expression Deidara had as he left. Sure, he'd seen it despite appearing to be busy. What was it about Deidara that bothered him so much that he couldn't concerntrate? Damn that annoying emo looking blonde. Now he couldn't stop thinking about him. And that razor blade bird. Great, another puppet was going to have to be ignored. With an irritated sigh, Sasori got up from his bed and went over to his stand where the art was left. He picked it up by the single string, gently spinning it around. So small and simple yet complexed and designed overly thorough. Leave it to Deidara to do something like this... wait a minute. Didn't he use clay? That was his specialty after all. Why use different materials? Further examination lead Sasori to believe that this had taken more than a few hours. And all those cuts on Deidara's hands, fingers, and wrists. He really did work hard. 'Argh, stupid Deidara.'

Fiddling with the unimportant thing, Sasori noticed his stings were what held the piece together and that he could control it. Soon the hummingbird was flying around the room, cutting things when it was too close to them. "Maybe this isn't so unetertaining as I thought." Sasori let a small smile grace his lips as he watched in amusement as the metal nusiance went where he wheilded it. A normally sweet thing created with dangerous objects to make this unique weapon none would think could harm them. Truly interesting. He placed his gift back on the stand and went in search for its creator. Naturally, the boy was in his room pouting and muttering things under his breath while sculpting some explosive piece of art. So he was upset over Sasori's nongratful reaction. Such a child. A stubborn, adorable, sadistic, attractive child.

Without so much as a warning, Sasori had pinned Deidara on his own bed before the blonde could register what had happened. Smooth lips found themselves on the others, not entirely rough, but not entirely gentle. The kiss lasted a mere few seconds, though seemed like minutes to Deidara who's eyes were extremely wide. Sasori pulled away and smirked. "Didn't get to thank you, Deidara." And with that he left, leaving a stunned Deidara lying on the bed, a smile beginning to form with pure joy.

**Heh, don't know where the idea for this came. I just needed a break from all the darker fics I've been doing lately. For now this will be considered complete, but if anyone wants (and if I can come up with something) I can continue this. Man, I'd love to make a hummingbird out of razor blades!**


End file.
